


Hope

by byeolyeet



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, PWP, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Vixx neo, mentions of depression, neo - Freeform, sad boy hours, this is kinda dark lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolyeet/pseuds/byeolyeet
Summary: Hakyeon finds his home in mint cigarettesHe hopes that one day those mint cigarettes feel the same about him





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> don't be neo, y'all

He always ended up here.

He was underneath Taekwoon again, helpless and obedient like some kind of mutt. Hakyeon knew he would feel disgustingly used afterward, go home and cry himself sick.

Or maybe tonight will be void of tears; but sometimes, those nights were worse. Lying numb, emotionless, and depressed. He can visualize his white, peeling, pitiful ceiling in his mind perfectly. 

But none of that mattered now, not when Taekwoon was fucking him like he meant something. Hakyeon lost himself in Taekwoon, this false sense of belonging in his arms when he hoisted his back up against his pale, strong chest. Hakyeon didn’t have to be quiet tonight, it seemed. When he screamed his name in pleasure, when he whimpered his name in pain, Taekwoon let him be vocal tonight. 

There were no cuffs cutting into his wrists, no scratchy bandana tied too tightly around his eyes, no tie shoved into his mouth; tonight Taekwoon fucked Hakyeon. Master wasn’t fucking his pet, his slut, no other name that left Hakyeon rolling in self-pity at night.

Tonight, Taekwoon moaned Hakyeon’s name into his ear when he came inside of him. 

That was too much for him, Hakyeon came again onto his stomach, already tainted with his first orgasm, the painful second from overstimulation, but this orgasm was different. 

Damn the hopeless romantic inside of Hakyeon, the hope in general, but tonight felt different. Tonight, when he came with Taekwoon and they rode out their highs together, Hakyeon felt.. happy. Taekwoon had acknowledged him for the first time while he fucked him. Hakyeon wasn’t tied up, he wasn’t tortured, he didn’t feel any blossoming bruises, all he felt was the way Taekwoon breathed on top of him. He made a bold move in the spur of the moment, he carefully wrapped his shaking, terrified arms around the love of his life. He wanted him to say his name like that again.

His racing heart sunk when his arms were slapped away, harshly Taekwoon sat up, smacked Hakyeon’s thighs away from around his waist. That angry, disinterested look in Taekwoon’s eyes he knew too well. The moment was gone, maybe never there to begin with. That damn hope inside Hakyeon misled him again, he made a mistake.

He had fifteen minutes to leave Taekwoon’s sight. Leave his apartment. 

Taekwoon tugged his joggers from the floor over his legs and turned his back to Hakyeon, opening the door to his balcony to smoke one of his long, disgusting mint cigarettes. 

Hakyeon hated how that disgusting stench was the closest to smelling like home to him. He hated how he found a home in Taekwoon. 

Hakyeon hated himself.

When the ceiling started to blur, Hakyeon knew he stayed in bed too long. He couldn’t cry here. He needed to scrub Taekwoon from his skin. 

He wished he could scrub this Hakyeon from his skin and somehow birth a new one. One that’s stronger, happier, has a sense of self-worth, maybe. But while Hakyeon is a hopeful man, he knows his limits. So he settles with scrubbing the dried cum and cologne from his skin instead. 

He tried to hurry in the shower, he really did. He tried his best to throw on his clothes and stop his hair from dripping in the little time he had left. His heart was in his throat, beating wildly, his eyes shook with the amount of times they were ripped from the clock on his phone to his shaking fingers on the button of his jeans. He cussed when he saw how much time had passed.

Seventeen minutes.

He tried to quietly close the bathroom door behind him, trying not to make any noise, but he knew it was useless. He couldn’t smell the pungent mint smoke coming from the balcony anymore.. No, that scent was closer.

Hakyeon wanted to throw up.

He felt arms around his waist. Urgent, tight, there was a lump in his throat. He took too long to leave, he knew he should have showered at home today. Should have gotten out of bed quicker, shouldn’t have lazed around. With a scared, urgent apology on his tongue, he felt a hot, wet breath hit the shell of his ear before he could drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Instead, he shivered at the feeling of his whisper, tense.

“Stay, Hakyeon.” 

That night, Hakyeon could close his eyes and envision another white, pitiful ceiling much too perfectly.

He couldn’t deny Taekwoon anything. Especially with his name on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> people put like, songs they listened to while writing to make the experience Authentic but I literally listened to Vossi Bop 80% of the time on the lowest volume ever because my roommate is sleeping below me. naturally, because it's fucking 330am.  
cheers to my first post lemme hear ur feedback ~( ^._.^) 
> 
> -v


End file.
